Cadena de un pasado fallido
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Sasuke siente el dolor de Sakura... y llora. Llora porque no se le ocurre nada más que pedir una mísera disculpa. Llora porque se siente tonto aún sabiendo que ella lo perdonará. Llora porque siente en carne viva la empatía de los sentimientos ajenos. Y llora... porque esta consciente de que fue parte de aquella cadena del pasado que mantuvo presos a sus amigos. {SasuSaku}.


Cadena de un pasado fallido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Posible OoC, Spoiler y What If?

Aviso: Queridos lectores, si no han visto el final de Naruto Shippuden por favor no lean este One Shot ya que contiene un Spoiler.

Este es el segundo Fic SasuSaku que publico, así que será regalo para mi amiga Ashabi. Espero lo disfrutes linda.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke va cerrando los ojos con pesadez; decide dejar de observar el mundo a su alrrededor para así cederle el lugar a la percepción abstracta y oscuridad de su cerebro.

Un espeso liquido va impregnandose en la ropa desgastada, dejando a su paso una estela carmesí sobre el suelo donde yace recostado. Percibe cómo una última gota de sangre surca de la herida en su brazo izquierdo, más existen otras gotas que parecen ser eternas: lágrimas cálidas producto de un llanto reprimido, saladas y que hieren su piel al contacto.

Abre de nueva cuenta sus pupilas tan parecidas a las piedras preciosas llamadas Ónix. Estas se clavan en la frágil silueta de una criatura, poseedora de peculiares cabellos rosados, ojos color verde-esmeralda y expresión neutra; que permanece a su lado arrodillada con las manos extendidas hacia un cuerpo ajeno.

Sasuke es conciente de que Sakura le esta salvando la vida al sanarle las heridas y calmar la hemorragia... algo que en verdad le causa dolor. Le rasga el alma no entender por qué la ninja médico le brinda una ayuda que no merece, en lugar de dejarlo morir desangrado.

—Sakura, yo... —Intenta hablar claro, pero se le dificulta. Piensa en todas aquellas veces que se negó egoistamente a aceptar el gesto tan puro de su compañera.

La amargura le arranca el corazón del pecho.

—Cállate —Es interrumpido por la femenina y molesta voz de la aludida —, tengo que concentrarme. Naruto aún esta inconsciente.

—... perdón —Después de tantos años de dolor y pesar que le hizo pasar, solo se le ocurre pedir disculpas. Eso le hace sientir estúpido, es un hecho que ella lo perdonará siempre sin importar nada.

—¿Perdón por qué? —Los suspiros del cerezo se entrecortan. Ya tiene la respuesta del por qué, pero quiere escucharla salir de los labios del hombre que estuvo dispuesto vender la libertad del mundo.

—Por todo —Sasuke suelta esas palabras y la observa apretar su ojos aguados. Se cataloga a sí mismo como un miserable por hacerla llorar siempre, aún cuando nunca antes se inmutó por ello.

—Pues sí —Deja fluir sus lagrimas. Abre los ojos y deja ver lo verde de sus íris —. Tantos... problemas tontos que has... causado.

Detiene el sangrado de Naruto, y le extiende su mano al último Uchiha sobre la tierra. Él duda en aceptarla, pero la toma. Tarda en incorporarse gracias el reciente dolor, pero se le hace mas fácil con Sakura apoyandole..

Una vez de pie, ella avanza hasta quedar más cerca de su compañero. Extiende los brazos bajo la mirada sorprendida del individuo y los cierra a su alrrededor.

Sasuke no está seguro de lo que tiene que hacer. Fueron tan pocas las veces en que recibió esa clase de afecto, que pasados los años se olvidó de como corresponderlo.

Ella aprieta más el agarre, mientras entierra su rostro bañado en lluvia sobre el pecho de su amado.

Sí... aún lo ama con locura.

—Tantos problemas que tuviste que causar para darte cuenta de que tu lugar en el mundo siempre estuvo aquí: con Naruto, conmigo y Kakashi-Sensei... ¡Con todos los que te aman! —Intenta disminuir sus sollozos, pero le es imposible —. Sé lo que pasó con tu hermano, Sasuke. Y lo comprendo, te juro que sí. Tal vez no sufrí en carne viva como tú la muerte de un Clan entero, pero sé lo que una persona es capaz de sentir cuando le arrebatan lo que más quiere. Itachi Uchiha murió y dejó en tu corazón un dolor irreparable, tras descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Tú no eres él, pero pudiste haber seguido su camino desde el comienzo y ser un hombre de bien. Mírate... ahora sostienes los ideales de tu hermano. Esto es lo que él quíso para tu futuro desde el comienzo.

Sasuke cierra sus ojos con fuerza ante el agarre de Sakura. Le duelen en lo mas profundo esas palabras, no obstante, le llenan el alma de una paz que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

Ella posee un don de sabiduría y entendimiento único.

—Hace tiempo, cuando peleamos por primera vez en este lugar, Naruto se atrevió a decirme que ambos éramos iguales. Pero, neciamente le respondí que él no iba a entender jamás lo que se sentía ser yo. Aceptemoslo, no tiene padre o madre ni nada que lo ate a un pasado de pesadilla. ¿Cómo iba a entender mi sufrir sí él ya estuvo solo desde el comienzo? No tiene lógica ahogarse en pena por aquello que no conoces. En cambio, yo sí poseía esos lazos que me rasgaban la conciencia y los sentimientos... Sakura.

— ¿Tienes idea de por qué Naruto y yo no nos rendimos en intentar rescatarte de esa oscuridad? —El negó con la cabeza —. Pues bien, te diré por qué. Nosotros sí teníamos un lazo que nos ataba a un espacio del pasado muy doloroso: eras tú, Sasuke. Al verte marchar, nos invadió la soledad, el miedo y la tristeza. Al igual que tú, no podíamos seguír con nuestras vidas así como así. Y fue por eso que finalmente logramos comprenderte. Te convertiste en el dolor de nuestro presente infantil, en la razón de nuestro entrenamiento sin descanso... y en la cadena que nos conectaba a un pasado fallido. Solo que, a diferencia tuya, ese dolor nos hizo más fuentes... no más rencorosos.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombrece. Una diminuta lágrima va callendo por su mejilla derecha.

Alza su único brazo y posa una mano en la cabeza de la ninja medico. La apreta mas fuerte contra sí, sin lastimarla.

Llora... llora en el hueco del cuello de su cerezo. Siente empatía de las emociones de sus amigos: el sufrimiento de Sakura y la tristeza de Naruto.

—Lamento haber causado todas sus desgracias. Nunca vi las cosas de la manera en que la ven ustedes pero... ahora comprendo todo un poco más.

Ella cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez del abrazo.

Le basta esa disculpa: simple pero llena de honestidad.

—Está bien. Te hemos perdonado desde el comienzo.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_.


End file.
